<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Cory Makes Three by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501596">And Cory Makes Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander: The Series, The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/> A Sequel to ""Under the Greenwood Tree"" by Ursula and Demi-X. THIS IS SLASH NC-17 involving Richie Ryan, Cory Raines, Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder in different pairings. Do not read if any combination of the above offends you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Cory Raines, Alex Krycek/Cory Raines/Richie Ryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Cory Makes Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/> A Sequel to ""Under the Greenwood Tree"" by Ursula and Demi-X. THIS IS SLASH NC-17 involving Richie Ryan, Cory Raines, Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder in different pairings. Do not read if any combination of the above offends you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<b>And Cory Makes Three
<br/>by Ursula</b>
</p>
<p><br/> 
  A big black truck passed, paused, and moved onward. Richie felt an immortal aura and gripped his sword's pommel. Nothing happened so he gradually went back to holding out his thumb, trying to look innocent and pathetic. Pathetic was not problem; he was soaked. His socks were soggy weights on his feet. His jeans chafed his wet skin and his jacket felt heavy as it lay like a blanket of cold on his shoulders. Richie repressed a shiver and then gave in to it. He heard Duncan's voice in his mind, "An immortal never died of the cold." Richie scowled and replied to his thoughts, "Yeah, but a guy can wish, can't he?"</p>
<p>   Another car passed, drenching Richie to his waist in rainwater. He kicked his bike in frustration. Why did it choose such awful moments to go out? Richie watched unbelievingly as the bike tipped over into the waiting puddle. He hadn't even kicked it that hard. Richie scrambled to right the Harley, his fantasy bike, which was now a soured dream. Richie first made sure that his sword was intact. It was fine, but his clothing, none of it clean at this point, was now totally soaked in it's carry bag. Just great! Just fucking great! Things like this never happened to Duncan or Methos, Richie was sure. No, they were reserved for him, eternal teenager and full time patsy to fate. <br/>   <br/>   Fifteen minutes later, Richie noticed the big, black truck pulling to a stop near him. He noticed that it gleamed with chrome and was studded with mufflers, the kind of truck that would make anyone feel like a macho man. He was sure that it was the same truck that had passed him before, but this time, Richie couldn't feel an immortal aura. Anyway, it looked as if a Good Samaritan had found him and Richie put an endearing look on his strained face. </p>
<p>   Oh, fucking unbelievable, the guy getting out of the truck was Cory Raines, just what he needed! Not! There was no Duncan or Amanda to stop him so Richie Ryan slammed a fist toward the smirking face. Blam, he barely connected with his blow and Cory was deflecting it like a pro, using Richie's own momentum to send him flat on his back into a puddle. Richie looked up and Cory pointed a sleek Glock Pistol at him. At this point, Richie suddenly noticed that this Cory had no immortal aura. Richie yelped, "Hey, I thought you were someone else."</p>
<p>  The voice was different then Cory's. It had a smoky sound like a rock musician after a decade of screaming lyrics. It still was velvety and held something weird that made Richie uncomfortably aware of how long it had been since he had been laid. Richie felt his face heat up at that thought. Great! Now, Richie's untrustworthy hormones were even getting stirred up over guys! It was hell to be nineteen with no hope of ever reaching some cooler old age like twenty-five or something like that.</p>
<p>  The Cory double said,  "Kid, that move you just pulled would have got you killed if I was feeling more like myself. I stopped to help you, but it is obvious that you'd rather stay out here and drown." </p>
<p>   Richie crawled to his feet. He said, "Sorry." He looked at the shiny pick-up truck and said, "No, I want help."</p>
<p>   The man nodded and said, "Good thinking. There's a catch. That's Cory's truck. He sent me here to help you, God knows why! I'm going back to Cory's place so if you mean any trouble, you better say so now."</p>
<p>   Richie didn't think Cory Raines would really hurt him. Amanda said that Cory was no headhunter. He was fun loving and, while, he wouldn't avoid a fight, he didn't go looking for them. Richie asked, "Can I put my bike in the truck?"</p>
<p>   "Yeah, I'll give you a..." The man smiled ruefully before continuing to say, "A hand."</p>
<p>   Richie and his rescuer struggled to get the bike on the truck. The Cory double slipped once as they boosted the big Harley onto the truck. Richie caught him and felt a wave of shock as he felt the unyielding hardness of the man's left arm.</p>
<p> The man nodded and said, "Yeah, it's a bit of a surprise when you first notice it."</p>
<p>  A while later, wiping streams of water from his face and hair with a succession of paper towels, Richie remembered to say, "I'm Richie Ryan."</p>
<p>   The man said, "You can call me Alex."</p>
<p>    Richie stared into the guy's eyes. He didn't remember Cory having such long lashes or Cory's eyes having green and blue in such an unusual cloudy mix of shades. Richie only remembered Cory thinking it was a big joke to run him down twice with his cars and Cory standing there, flirting with Amanda as boldly as could be. This man, who did look like Cory, returned Richie's look with a faint smile. He said, "Yeah, I know, I look a lot like Cory. Everyone who knows him says so."</p>
<p>   Richie crumpled the last paper towel and said, "Not really, I mean, yes, I see the resemblance, but your eyes are different and your eye lashes. I don't think that Cory's eyes are as beautiful as your eyes are." </p>
<p>   Oh shit, the guy probably thought that Richie was coming on to him. Richie felt like asking to be let out of truck. Richie got a lot of guys, trying to pick him up because his baby face and big blue eyes. Richie brushed his hand over his short haircut, remembering that he had chopped off his curls for two reasons. One was to solve the helmet head look that he got from days on the road and the other was to look older and tougher. Richie had nothing against guys who liked guys, but he had never met anyone who made him curious enough to give it a try. A nagging voice prodded Richie to admit that had changed the minute he had met Alex. He was definitely interested in Alex that way.</p>
<p>   Alex smiled and said, "Well, thanks, I need an ego boost and that was a nice one. Cory might be right. You might just have potential."</p>
<p>   Richie spent the rest of the drive worrying about his reaction to Alex alternated with a deeper concern about what Cory meant when he told Alex that Richie had potential. Even more than the gorgeous and devotedly dishonest Amanda, Cory Raines meant t-r-o-u-b-l-e with a big "T".  </p>
<p>    Cory had an even better place this time. The whole place was gated and fenced. They drove down a well-maintained and paved private lane, passing through a few Cedar trees until you could see the main house, which was vast and looked like a mansion. There was a huge garage with bays for five cars and a covered pool house. The front lawn looked like some one manicured it and there was a rose arbor off to the side. Richie grimly contemplated the spoils of living in ways that did not suit Duncan MacLeod. Why the hell hadn't Amanda or Cory found him? He would have fitted right in to their life styles instead of having to change as much as Duncan demanded. </p>
<p>   Cory Raines waited for them in the garage. He looked the same as ever, except he seemed friendlier without Amanda to stir the pot. He was dressed in black leather pants, so tight that they looked as if someone had painted them on him, and had a matching silk poet shirt. His green eyes glittered with mischief and Richie held tightly to his sword. Cory wiggled two sets of fingers to say he was unarmed. Of course, his double had the gun, which would have stopped any aggression from Richie long enough for Cory to go in the house for his sword. Richie could see at a glance that Alex was ready for any hint of a wrong move. Alex wasn't just a pretty face by any means. He had a dangerous air and he was very intense.</p>
<p>   Cory bowed and said, "I thought you might feel more comfortable if I sent Alex to invite you."</p>
<p>   Richie was too cold and tired to have any pride. He said, "Thanks, I'm ready for a truce."</p>
<p>   Cory apparently held no grudges. He helped Richie and Alex unload the bike and brought them into the house. Richie averted his eyes as Cory put his arms around his double and kissed him deeply. This was no brotherly peck, it was a real 'Gone With The Wind', bend him back, insert tongue, and steam rising kiss. Richie's teenage hormones kicked in the doors of his higher levels of thinking. It was like front seat at a porn film.</p>
<p>   Cory broke it off with a sigh and swatted his mortal double's ass. He said, "Come on. The hot tub's just the thing. Don't worry, Richie, I can't ever remember a time I had to force anyone, male or female, to bed me."</p>
<p>   Now, Richie Ryan would have booked out of there a year ago, but he had done a lot of growing up since. If Cory liked to screw his mortal double, that was his business. Richie stripped off and sighed as the hot water instantly warmed his numb with cold body. Alex hesitated until Cory kissed him again. Cory said, "Richie Ryan is an honorable man. He would never abuse out hospitality."</p>
<p>   Richie instantly felt more then a little liking for Cory. Wow, Cory had said that he was honorable and none of that boy stuff that even Mac was prone to forget and do. Richie said, "You bet, Cory. I really appreciate this."</p>
<p>   Cory smiled and Richie noted with surprise that Cory's eyes were exactly as beautiful as Alex's were. Cory took Alex's battered brown leather jacket and said, "Here, now, off with those wet things."</p>
<p>   Richie winced when saw the wreck of the man's arm. What ever had happened must have been deliberate. He could see that a sword or knife had hacked through the flesh and bone. There were unmistakable burn scars over the wounds. Alex held the limb out for a moment and said, "Yeah, get used to it. I had to."</p>
<p>   Richie asked, "Was it..." He swallowed his words as he realized that this man might not know what Cory was.</p>
<p>   Alex laughed, a pleasant sound. He replied, "It wasn't an immortal. It was just a pack of foolish, frightened men, the most dangerous of all creatures."</p>
<p>   Alex peeled off his skin-tight jeans with some help from Cory and stretched luxuriously, very comfortable with his own skin. Richie saw that Alex was fit. He was nearly hairless and had incredibly smooth skin. He was slim hipped, broad of chest, and had long, long legs. Alex brushed his hand over his chest, accentuating the pinkish brown nubs of his nipples. He smiled at Richie when he slid into the tub. He sighed and said, "This tub is just one more thing to like about Cory."</p>
<p>   Cory picked up all the muddy clothing and said, "I'll put these in the wash." He wasn't gone long and came back naked and totally unselfconscious. He slipped into the tub besides Alex. He put an arm around his double and planted a kiss on the short, dark chestnut colored hair. "You smell good, like rain," Cory said.</p>
<p>   Alex smiled briefly and said, "I should."</p>
<p>   Cory asked, "I forgot to ask you in town. How did it go? Did you send that information?"</p>
<p>   "Mmhmm," replied Alex, relaxing back against the immortal.</p>
<p>   "Do you think it will do any good?" Cory asked, "If he knows you are still trying to help?"</p>
<p>   "Not really," Alex answered, "You know, Mulder, nothing I do could possibly be acceptable."</p>
<p>   Cory smirked and said, "Now, Duncan MacLeod is the match for the bastard. He looks down at the world from his height of moral indignation in between striking out in his berserker rages."</p>
<p>  Richie said nothing. He perhaps should have defended Mac, but Cory had a point. Mac always had these high standards to which Richie couldn't possibly measure up. Yet, Richie had seen him go off in blind rages such as when Richie had to stop him from beating up those Paris skinheads and Mac had told him about even worse stuff.</p>
<p>   Richie asked, "Who's this Mulder?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "My lover, or he used to be. It's complicated."</p>
<p>   Richie laughed and said, "Can't be more complicated than my life!"</p>
<p>   Cory climbed out and said, "Drinks...we all need a drink." He came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses. </p>
<p>   Two glasses of wine later, Richie ate a late meal with the two men. It was chicken in some kind of red sauce and warmed him all over with its spicy heat. He felt so relaxed that he might not have moved if Cory had produced his sword then and there. Richie was clad in baggy sweats as all of his clothes were in the washer and dryer and it seemed to him that he had fallen through the looking glass or down the rabbit hole into a very comfortable Wonderland.</p>
<p>   Cory programmed his CD player and built a crackling fire in the hearth. Alex settled beside the immortal on a mound of cushions and rugs. Richie had sat down on the couch, his weariness dissolving his bones as he sank into the soft, overstuffed sofa. His boots sat in the laundry room drying and he kicked off the slippers that Alex had lent him. Cory glanced over and said, "Put your feet up. Make yourself at home."</p>
<p>   Richie had a drink and then another. At some indeterminate time, he was aware hazily of sprawling on the couch, watching Cory making out with his friend. It wasn't the first time he had seen guys kiss, but these two really could give lessons. And, oh my God, Richie realized that he really should leave. This was getting heavy. Alex stood up and his body gleamed with highlights from the fire, the only light in the room. His black sweater hit the floor and he peeled his black denim jeans slowly down. Muscles shone in understated swells over his broad wedge of torso. As he leaned to pull his pants from each foot, his round ass wiggled with invitation. On the floor, Cory squirmed out of his clothes; his body a mirror to Alex's saving the detail of the horrible injury. Alex knelt, allowing his lover to remove the straps to his prosthesis. Cory kissed the places where the straps had made red indentations. His honey-sweet and thick voice said lovingly, "My Alex"</p>
<p>   Richie meant to get up, but his legs were weak, refusing to do their duty. He closed his eyes briefly, but small sounds called him back. Richie couldn't believe they were doing this in front of him. Cory was posed above his look-a-like, the guy's legs wrapped around his neck as Cory rimmed him. Richie had been grossed out at the idea of that until Kristin did it with him. He now saw the point and Alex certainly got off on it. He was getting noisier by the moment, groaning and making a sexy squeak. </p>
<p>   Next, thing that Richie knew, Cory had his cock riding up Alex's ass. Alex's legs were clasped devoutly around the immortal's waist. Richie could see that Alex had an ass as smooth as a woman's, just more muscled and each half was peach-round and ripe. Cory was groaning. Alex was groaning. Under the cover of a throw blanket, Richie pushed the sweat pants down and the sweatshirt up. One hand clutched around his dick while the other stroked his nipples in time to his throbbing cock. He moved the hand, spreading his pre-cum to lubricate his movements. His eyes followed the writhing twins in their nest of cushions and blankets. Richie imagined his body replacing Cory's on top of Alex's. He wished he were the one making Alex, moan with unrestrained pleasure. He could see Alex lifting up to meet Cory's thrusts, pulling his lover deeper into him with his entwining legs. Richie's hand sped and he came hard just before Alex uttered a final cry and Cory shuddered to a climax atop his lover.</p>
<p>   Richie feigned sleep, but Alex stood over him, wiping cum off his chest and belly. He said, "Glad you liked the show. You want to participate, you just let me know." He grinned. </p>
<p>   Richie couldn't lie about it. He knew it was obvious what he felt and how he responded. He could see that Alex was serious and Richie didn't think it was only the wine that made him say, "Maybe, just maybe, on top though..."</p>
<p>   "Bottom's good too." Alex declared. </p>
<p>   Cory has recovered now too and he stood snuggling into his mortal lover. He said, "Bottom is fabulous when you're the top, Alex."</p>
<p>   Richie was embarrassed when he got up in the morning. Last night, it seemed perfectly okay to watch and to be turned on by the sight. This morning, Richie realized he had betrayed something to Cory and Alex that he never would have admitted to anyone.</p>
<p>   Cory was sprawled in a chair, reading the comics, while Alex was feeding oranges into a juicer. There was an array of breakfast foods in a warmer, but no one had started to eat. Alex greeted him with a "Sleep well?"</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Yeah, uh, about last night, I didn't mean to watch."</p>
<p>   Alex laughed and said, "We didn't mind. First time we ever did anything someone was watching and next time after that, he was joining right in."</p>
<p>   Richie was always good at reading subtext. He commented, "That was your Mulder, wasn't it?'</p>
<p>   Alex scowled and remarked, "Not my Mulder. Fucker doesn't even remember, he says."</p>
<p>   Cory got up and said, "Shh, you have me, Alex. You still have me."</p>
<p>   Alex still looked as if he was grieving. Cory tilted up Alex's chin and kissed him. He said, "Come on, you know you get depressed when your blood sugar is low."</p>
<p>   Alex managed a smile and said, "Okay, mom." He filled a plate and settled down with it. Richie was starved and was happy to find that there was enough food for at least four men. He piled a plate high and sat down. </p>
<p>   Cory asked, "Is Amanda still with Duncan?"</p>
<p>   Richie swallowed his first mouthful of scrambled eggs and answered, "No, she left right after you did. You didn't go far did you?"</p>
<p>   Cory shrugged and said, "I've owned this place nearly as long as Duncan has kept that island. Course, I've kept up on the amenities. I see no reason to preserve the nastier parts of my past. Stonewalls, stone floors, vermin, and cold don't add up to nostalgia for me! I like central heating, decent plumbing and electricity just fine, thank you."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Yeah, I agree, I hope if I live to be as old as MacLeod, I won't still be clinging to CD players and microwaves, talking about grand old traditions."</p>
<p>   Cory snorted and said, "As far as MacLeod is concerned, he's an upstart. Sure he is a fine looking piece of ass, but so serious and such an overblown sense of his importance in the scheme of things. Personally, when the gathering comes, I plan to be as far from the combat as possible. If I did everything that this immortality compelled, I'd have no fun at all!"</p>
<p>   Cory tore a sweet roll apart and added, "The thing about MacLeod is that he is corrupting Amanda. I've known that sweet thing since the late middle ages and she did just fine as her thieving, cheating, lusty self."</p>
<p>   Richie scowled and said, "Hey, Mac told me you and Amanda met the same time that you met him."</p>
<p>   Cory snickered, spewing sweet roll out his mouth as he laughed. He swallowed the remains of it as he cleaned up the spluttered particles. He picked up his plate again and commented, "Do you think we would tell everything to that Scottish prick? If Amanda wanted to keep a few things secret from the bastard, who am I to differ?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Ha, I thought you said that MacLeod had the prettiest ass you had ever seen other than ours?"</p>
<p>   Richie chimed in, "You have to be kidding? He barely has an ass! Guys at the gym used to say, that Mac's sour expression was from sitting on his cheek-bones with no padding."</p>
<p>   Cory said, "Now, a cute round butt like Alex and I have, not that yours isn't equally cute and round, is good to the eye and certainly it fits right in the curve when you're screwing. A tight ass like MacLeod's also has its virtues; less to move aside when you fuck."</p>
<p>   Richie had a certain wild picture and he asked, "Uh, Cory, are you saying what I think you're saying? You and MacLeod?"</p>
<p>   Cory primly replied, "That would be telling..." He giggled until even Richie grinned.</p>
<p>  Richie's two hosts set a bedroom up for him when Richie agreed that he was in no hurry to move onward. After Richie had made the bed, Alex said, "I used to ride. You want some help with that hog?"</p>
<p>  Richie said, "Sure," </p>
<p>   Cory's garage was like a dream for Richie. He had every tool that Richie needed and more. The garage held a fully functional service bay besides a row of vehicles. There was the Packard, totally restored from Richie's close encounter with it. The new pickup truck stood in its four-wheel driven splendor. Cory also had a Lamborghini; snuggly bundled beneath a plastic cover. A motorcycle shaped cover hid a substantial motorcycle. The only prosaic note was a gray Volvo sedan, a car that could have driven anywhere and not be noticed.</p>
<p>   Alex saw where Richie was looking and said, "Cory can afford to be conspicuous. Most of the time, I need a car that I can depend on, but one that people won't remember. The Volvo is my solution."</p>
<p>   Alex stopped in front of Richie's Harley and said, "So let's see what the trouble is with your problem child here."</p>
<p>   Richie was surprised at how much Alex could do with the prosthesis. He thought about Joe and wondered what the watcher would think about Alex...probably, Joe would have given Richie a lecture. At the moment, Richie felt like saying, 'fuck them all'. Cory and Alex might be the bad guys, but they were good company. Alex smeared oil off his pert bump of a nose and said, "Carburetor's shot, shot to hell. You need a new one."</p>
<p>   Richie eyed the mess desolately and kicked it. "Ow!" he yelled, realizing he had broken his toes. Alex laughed at him. Richie said, "I blew my last few bucks on that beast. I traded my old bike for this road-hog, thinking I could find some work down the road." Richie leaned on the offered arm and sat on the workbench. Alex took his boot off for him and massaged the sole of his foot while the bones had healed. Richie was conscious of his heel resting on the inside of Alex's thighs. He was turned on and he didn't know why except that every move Alex made seemed to suggest sex. </p>
<p>   Alex's eyes were half closed as he massaged farther up, working Richie's ankle and then the calf until his fingers were brushing the inside of Richie's thighs. Richie jumped away, making Alex rock back on his heels. He apologized, saying, "It felt fine." Whoops, that was not quite right. Richie said, "My foot, I meant, it's all healed."</p>
<p>   Alex's eyes danced with mischief. He stood up and said, "Let's clean up and go to town. I'll buy you the carburetor. Do you work on cars too? Cory's Packard could use a major tune-up. And the Lamborghini; personally, I think they are God's gifts to mechanics everywhere; you may as well see why its being temperamental this time. You can earn your keep. That way you won't feel obligated."</p>
<p>   Richie mulled it over for two seconds before saying, "Yeah, hell, I'd love to play with that old beauty."</p>
<p>   Alex's laughter came out in muffled snorts. He finally said weakly, "Oh, you meant the car, not Cory."</p>
<p>   Richie didn't even blush that time. He said, "It's funny, but no matter how alike you and Cory look, I feel something weird going on between you and me, but it's not the same with Cory."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Cory told me he messed with your mind a little. He didn't mean any harm. He just doesn't think like other people. He really doesn't have a mean bone in his body."</p>
<p>   Richie shrugged. Alex asked, "You want to give me a hand in the shower? I really, really hate the feel of oil on my skin."</p>
<p>   Richie was tempted, but he shook his head. Cory came out of nowhere and followed Alex into the main bathroom. Richie took his solitary shower and waited for Alex in the living room. Cory had the fireplace going. The room was all comfort from the big couch on which Richie had slept to the nest of cushions and carpets in front of the hearth. There was a chess game set up in an alcove. Stained glass windows cast patterns down across the room. It felt warm, home-like, and reminded Richie of Tessa's touch for some reason. </p>
<p>   Alex and Cory reappeared, looking equally pink cheeked and contented like a pair of cats that had overturned the cream. Richie decided they were cute. What was that word Mac used about Richie when he looked in mirrors too much? Yeah, narcissistic, they were narcissistic, but it suited them. Cory seemed to genuinely care about the mortal too. Maybe, Richie ought to forget the past. The immortal was treating him kindly enough now.</p>
<p>   Alex sat in front of the fire, letting Cory groom him. The immortal dried his double's hair then combed it into place. Alex leaned back against him, as Cory smoothed Alex's eyebrows. Richie watched two pairs of luxuriant eyelashes rise and fall in harmony. He gently reminded, "Alex, we were going to town."</p>
<p>  Alex blinked and stretched, managing to catch his one arm around Cory's neck to bring him down for a topsy-turvy kiss. The brown velour robe, that Alex had been wearing, fell open. His arching body shone in the firelight. His nipples were a pinkish brown with hardly a scattering of hair to hide them. His stomach was softer than Duncan thought was proper, but he still looked fit and his skin was inviting to touch. Even the tangle of pubic hair with the quiescent cock nestling among the curls didn't offend Richie's gaze. His legs were long, sparsely haired, and strongly muscled with well-shaped thighs parting as if longing to lift for someone. Richie was busy following the train of his wayward thoughts and barely noticed the fact that Alex was dressing until the man said, "I thought you were in a hurry."</p>
<p>   Richie scrambled to his feet and said, "Oh, yeah, I was."</p>
<p>   Alex strode off, his round ass twitching in the tight jeans that he favored. Richie was prone to crushes, going from first glance to heart's desire in no time. The only difference this time was that the object of his curiosity, his yearning was definitely male. Cory called after, "Pick up dinner in town. Rose is off with her grandkids and won't be cooking for us today."</p>
<p>   Unlike MacLeod, Alex was in no hurry to leave the bike shop. They argued the merits of rice burners versus hogs. Richie discussed the fabulous Indian bike that the crazy guy had ridden. Alex tugged on Richie's arm and dragged him into a clothing store. Alex said, "You need a few things. I looked at what you have and you really need a pair of jeans and a couple warm shirts."</p>
<p>   Richie blushed and admitted, "I'm next to broke."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "It's on Cory. He still feels very bad about what he did to you even if you tried to throw him out a window afterwards."</p>
<p>   Richie decided that he could put in some work around Cory's estate and make good on the loan so he agreed. Alex tried on a pair of jeans too. Richie caught sight of them in the changing room mirror and they looked like a magazine ad. He either had light brown hair with reddish high lights or dark blond hair. Richie would decide one or the other and a few sunny days would change the picture. Alex's hair had a lot of red too, only it was a glossy chestnut color. Richie's eyes were blue, his best feature other then his smile and his ass, if you went by what the girls said, anyway. Alex's eyes were the strangest color that Richie had ever seen. They were not just green. They had shadows and shades of green as if some internal light kept changing them. Alex was tall and Richie was, well, not so tall. </p>
<p>   Alex smiled and said, "We look good together."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Yeah, if we wanted to pick up woman, we'd have them fighting over us."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Maybe, but I'm kind of down on women for a while. The last one ran my ego over and didn't even stop to look at the ruins."</p>
<p>   Richie thought about Kristin with her sword, the window, and the long fall to the ground when he had leaped out to escape the homicidal bitch. He shuddered and remarked, "Ha, I could tell you about my last two major relationships with women."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Maybe time for a change."</p>
<p>   Richie felt his cheeks turn red, but he agreed. "Yeah, worth thinking about." </p>
<p>  They ended up catching lunch in a Thai restaurant, trying half a dozen dishes. Alex liked the hotter items and he could pronounce the names perfectly. He was constantly urging Richie to try this or that, not like Duncan did, as if each moment in life had to be studied like a lesson; but as if enthused and just wanting to share each new delight. Alex was, Richie decided, sensuous. </p>
<p>   Richie sat back contentedly after they had demolished the dinner. <br/> Alex played with a last cup of tea, swirling it around as if trying to read his fortune. Richie frankly enjoyed studying the profile. He wondered what Duncan would say if he knew that Richie wanted to screw a guy? Richie remembered the way Methos was always hanging around with his long legs open. Duncan wasn't as smart as he thought he was if he didn't notice all the 'fuck me' poses; even Richie had noticed. Alex smiled and asked, "What are you thinking?"</p>
<p>   Richie leaned forward and said, "That I never met anyone like you. That I never felt or thought about a guy the way I'm thinking about you." Wow, he had actually said it. Alex glanced down then looked back, shooting Richie the full gamut of big green eyes through a forest of dusky lashes. He could have given Amanda flirting lessons!</p>
<p>   Alex said, "I like you too, Richie. Cory and I, well, we have something special, but not exclusive."</p>
<p>   Alex paid the tab and they grabbed the takeout they had ordered for Cory and for dinner, if they wore off what they had ate by then. Alex asked, "You want to drive the truck?"<br/>   <br/>   Richie grinned and said, "You bet."</p>
<p>    Alex hummed to himself as Richie drove. He had a nice voice despite the smoky sound of it or maybe because of it. Richie listened until Alex stopped then asked, "Where did you meet Cory?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "The first time you wouldn't believe it. Maybe I'll tell you when after a few drinks some times. The second time I was in a bad spot. I was trapped in a blind alley and about ready to bite the big one. Cory just arrived out of nowhere, scattering the guys who were shooting at me as if they were bowling pins and he was going for a strike. I didn't care who it was. I hopped in the jeep and dove for the floor. Cory caught a bullet or two, but he's used to it. I watched him die and I was trying to think what to do with his body when he came back. I've seen some weird things in my life so I coped. Cory told me he wasn't an alien or anything and then, I remembered him from before."</p>
<p>   Richie smiled and nagged, "Hey, I can believe anything these days! So tell me already." The car in front of him sluiced into a deep pothole and swerved wildly out of control. Richie avoided the accident in waiting with a professional ease. </p>
<p>   Alex whistled in appreciation and said, "You drive a hell of a lot better then Mulder or Cory! You do any professional driving?"</p>
<p>   Richie filled Alex in about his adventures on the bike racing circuit. Alex looked very impressed. He told Richie, "I wanted to race bikes too when I was young, but the people I worked for wouldn't let me. They had an image of me that didn't include racing."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Mac, the guy I used to live with, wasn't very happy about it, but I did it anyway. Why did you let them convince you not to do it?"</p>
<p>   Alex replied, "They didn't take 'no' for an answer and refusing them could be deadly. I just got caught up in something before I was old enough to know when to run far and fast from certain kinds of people."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "I guess it was like being immortal in a way. It just happens."</p>
<p>   Alex agreed, "Yeah, shit happens. Cory, though, he was a good thing. Not only because he is the best lover I ever had, but also because he made it happen between Mulder and me. Just for one night, it was everything it should have been."</p>
<p>   Richie could see that Alex was becoming sadder by the moment. He said, "Let me tell you how I met Cory and why I threw a punch at you when I saw you."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "It started when I took Amanda to the bank, well, it was really not a bank, more like a money laundry...</p>
<p>   Richie remembered how much he enjoyed having Amanda clinging to him as he drove. He had grown up a lot since the day they had met on the barge, but she could still thrill him even more then Kristin had. Richie had been in the first days of renewing his bonds with Mac. That day, he had been quoting from the book of MacLeod like he believed every word. Even after Mac tried to take his head, Richie had put him back on his pedestal and it only bothered Richie a little that Mac had acted as if he still belonged up there. </p>
<p>   Anyway, Amanda had been leaning close, her breasts bouncing on his back and her hands just accidentally slipping below his waist from time to time. She had gone in to get her money and Richie had taken the chance to raid the chilidog stand. He had two bites of the hotdog and suddenly, a tall man in black leather and a mask dragged out Amanda. Naturally, Richie had followed. Cory, for that was who the man in the mask was, had run him down twice, the second time, driving a cool antique Packard. </p>
<p>   So Richie had ran to tell Duncan, humiliating as that was, feeling exactly like Robin, clueless sidekick forever. Duncan decided to track down the Packard and this worked even though it was really a stupid idea, augmented by the worst over acting that Richie had ever seen to impress an idiotic local mechanic to give them Cory's address. It was a good thing that Mac had been on stage before tomatoes were invented; that was all Richie had to say on the subject.</p>
<p>   Richie said, "So we get there and Cory is like guzzling champagne and I knocked his hand and made it spill."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Yeah, I heard, thirty-five dollars a glass!"</p>
<p>   Richie's felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. He said, "That much? It's a wonder he didn't try to take my head."</p>
<p>   Alex smirked and said, "Cory thinks you're adorable."</p>
<p>   Richie felt the flames leaping from his face. He said, "Are you joking?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Hardly, he said you were just delectable, canned at full ripeness and sweet for the eating."</p>
<p>   Richie shook his head in wonder and said, "I didn't get that impression at all. Of course, with all the lightening going off between Mac and him, I wasn't thinking about how Cory saw me. So anyway, Cory and Amanda were going to rob an armored car. Instead, cops raided Cory's place and got Amanda. At least, I thought they were cops. It turned out that they were crooked cops that were on a string for one of the local bad guys. Cory showed up, wanting to help so Mac tied him up."</p>
<p>   Alex interrupted by saying, "What is it with this face? Every time I try to help, I'm lucky if a punch is the worst that happens to me. This arm..." He held up the artificial limb and concluded, "Was the result of one of the less harmonious moments with Fox Mulder."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Yeah, well, we blamed Cory. So, anyway, we wired him up with explosives. He traded himself for Amanda, and then, talked his way out. Course, Mac blew him up for a joke anyway."</p>
<p>   At Alex's incredulous look, Richie said, "Hey, it was really weak explosives. It wasn't like it was going to blow off anything major, you know. It was funny at the time."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Hmm, it's a wonder he still likes you and Duncan. So, this Mac, he's good looking?"</p>
<p>   Richie said, "I guess. His eyes are too close together and he has eyebrows like somebody's toupee attacked him and cloned itself. But he has nice eyes and a fantastic body. He works out all the time."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Hmm, flaws can be sexy if they're in the right combination. For instance, Mulder has this nose; it's big and crooked, but I just love it anyway."</p>
<p>   Richie thought about Methos and had this image of Methos and Mulder trying to kiss. Nose would keep them at a distance if nothing else would. Richie brushed Alex's leg lightly and said, "Well, Mulder sounds like someone you should stay away from. Cory seems to take good care of you."</p>
<p>   Alex asked gravely, "You ever fall hard for someone who ends up hurting you?"</p>
<p>   Richie grimaced and tried to think of a relationship that didn't fall into that category. Well, there was Angie, but that had been different, more of a friendship and not a chance now that Richie knew what he was. Richie said, "Ask me if I ever fell for anyone who didn't trash me. The last major romances in my life were utter horror. Both of them tried to kill me."</p>
<p>   Alex was trying hard not to laugh, but it bubbled out anyway. He remarked, "Um, do you want some advice on some moves? I'd say you were doing something wrong. Course, I should talk; the last women I let in my life almost got me killed and, Mulder, the big romance of my life; that's a disaster."</p>
<p>   Richie pulled up to the gate and jumped down to open it. The gate needed a visit from an oilcan; maybe he could do that later if the rain ever let up. He got back in the truck and said, "What's that about anyway? Why doesn't he like you? Is he straight?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "The only thing that's straight about Fox Mulder is the direction of his cock when we're up close. It's always straight up and pointing right at me. I know he's attracted, but I want more then a slam-bang in some alley." Alex shrugged and said, "I never get what I want out of life anyway so why wish.  Come on. Let's get the carburetor inside,"</p>
<p>   Richie and Alex spent the next day cleaning and checking every section of the Harley. Cory came out to kibitz from time to time. He lazed on a bench, talking about a trip to Monte Carlo, wanting to catch some sun and some fun. Alex was about half talked into chucking it all and going along although kept saying that he had important work. Alex was a little weird. He believed in aliens. Richie didn't dismiss it out of hand; after all, he was not exactly Joe-Normal. Still, it seemed unlikely. </p>
<p>   Finally, the Harley was totally back together. Richie was going to high five Alex, but he stopped as he realized how close they were, both of them leaning across the chassis of the bike. A kiss seemed so normal by this point. Richie pulled back, looking into Alex's eyes, checking his perceptions, five o'clock shadow on that face; definitely a guy's body. Oh, hell, it didn't matter and they were devouring each other, falling to the floor and Richie was reaching under Alex's shirt, thinking about screwing him right there in the garage. Cory came through the door just as Richie made a thrilling contact with a hard little bump of nipple. Cory leaned in the frame and said, "Uh, Alex? Mulder's on the phone."</p>
<p>   Alex scrambled up and was racing for the house like someone told him salvation was in there. Richie got up too, frowning. Cory put an arm around him and said, "Don't bother resenting it. Something's are inevitable. Its like Amanda and Duncan. They have something and it's special, I know that, but Amanda makes time for me. Alex will for you."</p>
<p>   Richie couldn't believe how laid-back Cory was. Richie didn't think it would be that easy if he were Alex's lover. There was just something about Alex that you could never get enough of him. He followed Cory inside. Alex was beaming and he announced, "Mulder wants to see me. He'll be in town in two hours. Cory, help me get ready."</p>
<p>   Richie decided that a major sulk was justified at this point. He poured a drink to emphasis it and waited. Whatever was going on was a major operation. Man, even Amanda or Tessa didn't take this long to get dressed! Richie checked his watch as Alex strode out of the master bedroom. Alex always looked good, but now he looked like something else, one part angel, eight parts, Satan, and all sex. He was wearing black leather pants, that Richie remembered seeing molded onto Cory when he first arrived. He also had borrowed a black silk shirt and wore an emerald in his pierced ear. He had on one of his leather jackets; this garment, full of chains and hardware was the one that Cory called Alex's butch coat. He was shaved down to pink glowing skin and his eyes sparkled. He looked as young as Richie did and you just wanted to drag him off somewhere and ravish him.</p>
<p>   Richie decided a whistle would be appreciated. He let loose with a wolf whistle that would have either got him slapped or pelted with phone numbers even in New York City. Alex grinned and asked, "What do you think?"</p>
<p>   Richie said, "I think Mulder is a lucky son of a bitch."</p>
<p>   "Kiss for good luck." Alex said, embracing Cory. Tonsils hockey to the max and then Alex laid one on Richie. Meltdown, Richie grabbed those leather breeches and held onto for dear life. </p>
<p>   Richie groaned as Alex left. He looked at Cory who was shaking his head bemusedly. He asked, "Shouldn't we follow? I mean, Alex said that Mulder has tried to kill him more then once."</p>
<p>   Cory said, "It's no use. Mulder and Alex are like some kind of invisible force field only it keeps drawing them back together no matter how they resist. Come on, Rich, let's hit the hot tub and think about something else. I'll tell you how I met Alex."</p>
<p>   Cory firmly believed that the hot tub was the cure for most of life's woes and sex was the answer to a lot of the remainder. Richie couldn't exactly disagree. He liked it in here, his cock relaxed and bobbing between his legs and Cory's toes exploring his thigh...Uh, wait a minute, Richie reached down, pulled the leg and sent Cory under the water. The immortal came up spluttering, but laughed when his mouth and nose cleared. </p>
<p>   Richie decided tease is and tease does. He grabbed Cory's head and kissed him. It wasn't like kissing Alex, but it was interesting. Cory smiled at him and said, "I liked that."</p>
<p>   Richie stumbled over the words, but got them out. He said, "I really like you, Cory. You're nothing like I thought you were, but Alex, well, Alex does something to me; something wild."</p>
<p>   Cory said, "You haven't really given me a chance, Richie. I understand. I feel that way about Alex too. I don't just make love to him because he looks like me." Cory grinned and wiggled his nose. He said, "Well, that's part of it, I admit it, but I really care about Alex." Cory reached out and traced a line from Richie's forehead down his nose to his lips. "I could care about you too, Richie. Not the way MacLeod does. I think you are beautiful. Hell, even when Amanda was right there, I have to admit I took a long look. You were so passionate, so fiery, that I've been curious ever since."</p>
<p>   Cory moved and Richie knew he was going to kiss him. Their lips met and Cory put his full attention into this. First there was just soft pressure and then, a gentle increase in heat. Richie's lips opened for the tentative exploration of the kiss. He felt Cory's hands cupping his face, the thumbs moving gently below his jaw. Cory was straddling him, not pressing into him, but every inch of Richie's body felt touched. Cory's tongue tickled the upper edge of Richie's mouth on the inside. Richie moaned a little, responding with unexpected heat to this invasion. Cory pulled back a little and Richie wanted the kiss back. He pulled Cory closer, one hand holding the back of Cory's head so he would not move away again. Richie inhaled gently, taking Cory's tongue in his mouth, sucking on it and feeling it's flickering response. He wanted to change positions, to straddle Cory's body as Cory was doing to him. He moved. Suddenly, they both slipped, sliding under the scented water with Richie on the bottom.</p>
<p>   Cory scrambled to pull Richie up. They stared at each other, rivulets of spa water running down both their faces. Richie held onto Cory's shoulders and started to laugh. They clutched each other and laughed like idiots, earlier feelings lost in the humor of their clumsy fall.</p>
<p>   Richie settled back in the water and they soaked in companionable silence for another half hour. He still couldn't help worrying. As tough as Alex seemed, he only had one arm. Besides, he was in love with Mulder and that had led him astray of self-interest on more then one previous occasion by his own admission. Richie got out of the tub and dried off, followed by Cory. They both looked out the window.<br/>  <br/>   Richie asked, "What do you think? Would he call if everything were all right? What if they arrested him?"</p>
<p>   Cory put an arm around Richie. It felt okay, comforting. Cory said, "Alex isn't used to having anyone care about him. Even the people who were in love with him in the past have used him badly. So, no, I don't think Alex would know to call if he and his Mulder were climbing into bed at some nice hotel right now. As for being arrested, Alex told me that being imprisoned is as good as being dead for him. The people for whom he worked are not tolerant of defiance or mistakes."</p>
<p>   Richie spat out, "Spy stuff. Why would someone as sweet as Alex get involved with that?"</p>
<p>   Cory tugged Richie away from the window and led him back to the living room. He said, "Do yourself and Alex a favor; don't extend your friendship or fall in love with him if you need to preserve an illusion of innocence. Alex had done things just as we immortals have to do things. They were not pretty, noble, or heroic in many cases. If you can't cope with that, Richie, just ride away on your Harley."</p>
<p>   Richie shook his head and said, "He told me the same thing. I understand, all except that alien stuff, but, hey, who am I to question the supernatural? I still think he's too special for all the terrible things that he had to do and for the rotten things that were done to him."</p>
<p>   Cory shrugged and said, "Maybe, but he's a survivor like I am. Like you should be, Richie. MacLeod's a good teacher, but I could teach you things too. I don't just mean in my bed. I mean about enjoying life and doing what you have to do without the endless wailing and beating of breast that MacLeod always seems to do."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Amanda and you are a lot alike. Yeah, I get your point, but I don't know. Sometimes, I get so mad at MacLeod, but I love him. Not the way, I want to love Alex, but something different as if he and I were always predestined to meet and interact."</p>
<p>   Cory's eyes narrowed and he said, "I hear the truck."</p>
<p>   Richie and Cory actually got stuck in the doorway, trying to get to the garage as quickly as possible. It didn't help that both of them had instinctively grabbed their swords. Finally, untangled, they rushed into the garage just as Alex closed the automatic door. Alex collapsed for a moment, leaning his head against the steering wheel. The horn played the first few notes of "Under the Greenwood Tree" as an incongruous note to the scene.</p>
<p>   Cory opened the door and Richie caught Alex as he started to fall. Richie mumbled, "That fucker, that cold hearted bastard, I want to kill him! What did he do to you, Alex?"</p>
<p>   Cory said, "Hush for now, Richie, here- let's get him out of this cold."</p>
<p>   They lay Alex on the couch. He had a bruise on his right cheek and another one up near his temple. Cory's silk shirt was torn from the collar almost to the waist and Alex's prosthesis hung, partially pulled away from his body.</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Did Mulder do this?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Yeah, but that's not what hurt me. He started yelling at me and then he hit me." Alex brushed the bruise over his cheek as if caressing it. Richie got some ice to put on the bump on Alex's temple. Alex said, "He slammed my head into the wall. Mulder likes to do that. I stumbled and he grabbed me. He grabbed my left arm and then he had this expression on his face as if he had grabbed a rotting corpse, worse than that even. He ripped my shirt to look and than he pushed me down. I heard him throwing up. I made him sick. I can't stand this. I can't stand it any more."</p>
<p>   Alex tore off the remainder of the shirt and threw it down. The prosthesis followed, clattering and bouncing gruesomely on the floor. Alex ran into Cory's bedroom and slammed the door. Richie waited and Cory just scooped up the arm and the shirt. He said, "Cory, aren't you going to go in there and talk to him?"</p>
<p>   Cory shook his head. He answered, "The last thing he needs is to see a two armed mirror image right now. You go to him. Here, let me get the first aid kit. You get the ice back on that bump. I don't think he has a concussion. I've seen enough of them to know."</p>
<p>   First aid kit in hand, Richie opened the door and found Alex staring at his reflection in the mirror. Oh fine, the mortal was also holding his gun. He stood there naked to the waist; the gun drooping as did the proud head.<br/> Richie said, "Alex, you don't want to do that. Give me the gun."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "If I was immortal, would it grow back? Maybe I am immortal; I look just like Cory and he's one."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "We know, Alex, and you aren't one of us. I wish you were. If you were immortal, I'd spend the next hundred years making love to you."</p>
<p>   Alex looked at Richie, a sidelong glance, but paying attention. Richie slid his arms around Alex and looked at them in the mirror. They looked good together, two beautiful men. Richie stroked down Alex's arm. His hand was a pale gold swathe against the ivory flesh. He repeated the gesture, moving closer, rocking Alex back against him. Alex was taller by far, but Richie felt the protector at this moment. He rested his chin on Alex's shoulder, breathing warmly against Alex's neck.</p>
<p>   Alex sighed and said, "You are beautiful, Richie, an Adonis. What the hell could you want with me?"</p>
<p>   "Everything that you have to give me. I look at you and I have never felt this way toward another man. I'm not sure if I even desired a woman as much as I want you. You fascinate me. You make me crazy. I want to devour you. I want to grab you up and hold you."</p>
<p>   Richie put an arm around Alex to comfort him. Alex sighed and leaned into him. Those green eyes glancing up finished it. Richie tried a small kiss and the response was so sweet that he wanted more. Alex's lips opened and his tongue trembled at the tip of Richie's then Alex's tickled around Richie's before sucking delicately on it. He stroked Alex's chest, the small amount of hair stopping him for just a second before he accepted it. Alex slipped his hand under Richie's tee shirt and was playing with one of Richie's nipples, tweaking it and petting it in a random pattern. Richie stopped and threw his shirt off then quickly followed with his pants. He undid Alex's jeans and groaned, "Fuck" as Alex's cock sprang free.</p>
<p>   Alex paused for just a moment, standing there, turned slightly away, reminding Richie of one of Tessa's statues she used to rave about. Richie embraced the marred body, and the scars didn't matter except for the way they made Alex feel. Richie said, "I want to make love to you, Alex. I want you so bad. Please let me."</p>
<p>   Alex nodded and he let Richie lead him to the bed. They fell, instantly entangled. Richie could smell the cologne on Alex; Cory and him wore the same scent, but on Alex; it was exotic, sweeter and under-laid with some natural scent that made Richie want to bury his face in Alex's flesh, reveling in it. Richie pulled Alex to his side, intent on not adding to his pain, but Alex drew him back on top.</p>
<p>  Alex said, "I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you. I want you to take me, Richie. Please."</p>
<p>   That voice was the sexiest thing that Richie ever had heard. Even Amanda's voice was not this undulation of sound that ran shivers all over Richie's body. His caressing fingers traced the vibrations from the arch of chest to the tender throat. Richie captured Alex's mouth again. He could feel his cock hard against Alex's stomach and Alex's rubbing against him. Richie wanted to touch Alex and he reached trembling fingers to caress another man's cock for the first time. </p>
<p>   Alex groaned at his touch and Richie wanted to make this beautiful creature lose control for him. He touched all of it, his hand exploring the fire of it, the difference, intrinsic in every contour and texture. Richie was caught in the wonder of this moment and almost forgot that he wanted to do anything else.</p>
<p>   Alex finally pushed his hand away and asked, "Do you want to be inside me?"</p>
<p>   Richie had to think about the Slan Quince's ugly mug to stop from coming at the very words. He whispered, "Yes, more than anything, I want that." </p>
<p>   Alex offered him lubrication and a condom. Richie took both items with a moan of desire; he was going to do this. He had to do this. Richie said, "Alex, about the condom, you know that I don't need it. I can't get sick and I can't give you any disease."</p>
<p>   Alex laughed softly and said, "Yeah, I know. Are you sure you can handle it that way?"</p>
<p>   Richie said, "Very sure. I don't want anything between you and me." He tugged Alex down and smoothed his hands all over the damaged body. Richie touched Alex; seeing, mortal body, unable to heal, scars tattooing the lovely body with the marks of his passages. The bush of dense dark pubic hair could not hide the proud rise of his purple cock. He cupped the balls in his hand, feeling them quiver as he stroked them as if they were fragile little creatures. Richie knelt on the bed, appreciating the way Alex made him take the lead, as he lay there in seductive near passivity.</p>
<p>   Richie's hands enclosed the strong ankles, pushing back on the legs until they splayed open. The thighs had muscles almost as developed as Duncan's. The inner flesh was darker then the outer. Richie traced from the ankles to the separated knees and brushed his sword calloused hands along the inner flesh of the thighs. He framed the groin, his hands bracketing the bush and the quivering erection. He brought his thumbs down to massage beneath, touching a hard ridge and making Alex moan a demanding, wordless sound. </p>
<p>   Richie was younger chronologically then Alex and he knew that Cory hadn't lied when he said the man was dangerous, but he couldn't help feeling protective with Alex glancing up at him with those soft green eyes and a trace of a tear at the corner of one eye. He had to lean close to kiss that lush mouth again, almost dizzy and drunk on the sweetness. Their bodies touched and Alex surged up. Richie could feel the push against his body and Alex's hard cock jabbing his belly.</p>
<p>   Alex whispered, "I want you. Come on, Richie, give it to me." That sexy growl of a voice almost finished him. Richie hurriedly used the lubricant and fumbled his finger inside the place. It felt weird, hot, he could feel Alex flex as Richie moved his finger in him. </p>
<p>   Richie whispered, "Oh, my God, Alex, are you sure?"</p>
<p>   Alex hissed, "Yeah, come on, I need you."</p>
<p>   Richie followed whispered instructions, spoken in increasingly more urgent tones. He guessed he must have been doing something right because Alex seemed as turned on as he was. He didn't want to hurt Alex; not even for a moment. His concern slowed him down and that made him glad. He didn't want this to be quick. Richie wanted to have something he would remember for a hundred years and more if he lived that long.</p>
<p>   It reminded Richie of his first time, first love. The shock of sliding the head of his cock inside was stunning. It felt so good, better then Richie could ever imagine. He leaned forward to catch Alex's rolling head and ask, "Is that all right? Am I hurting you?"</p>
<p>  Alex smiled at him and said in that husky velvet of a voice, "It's good, Richie. It's just right."</p>
<p>   Richie heard his groan loud in the room, worried that Cory would hear and then he realized that Cory wouldn't care. He let his sounds tell Alex how much he loved it. The slide of his cock into that heated tightness was profoundly different than any experience that Richie had ever had. He wanted to release and feel the oblivion of the utmost edge of pleasure, but first, he wanted to see Alex cum. He wanted to dissolve Alex's grief in this joining. He wanted Alex to feel as good as he was making Richie feel. Alex clutched the pillow hard and said, "Touch me now, Richie. Touch my cock."</p>
<p>   One stroke and another, Richie felt the flesh struggling in his hand and recognized the signs. His body continued to pump into Alex as Richie concentrated on the tremors erupting in his hand. Alex leapt beneath him, his eyelids fluttering wildly as he screamed his pleasure. Richie lost it and fell over the edge with Alex. They found each other's arms again as soon as they could breathe.</p>
<p>   Richie felt the urge to babble and didn't want to spoil this. Alex kissed him again and stopped him from playing the fool. They went into the shower together and Richie found his desire rising again as they washed and played. He blushed and said, "I was nineteen when I lost my mortality. Perpetual lust machine."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Immortality's advantage...it's not a bad thing. It could be interesting. Here- out on the rug so we don't slip."</p>
<p>   Richie braced against the wall, his palms splayed out to keep from grabbing the dark head. He watched his cock ride in and out, glistening with the wetness of Alex's mouth. Alex's tongue, his lips, the suction of the clever mouth was wildly exciting then Richie was sliding down, encased in that throat... that long beautiful neck thrown back, all for him. </p>
<p>   Alex's face a bit worried hovered in front of him. Richie was sitting on the bathroom floor with the mat bunched at his feet. Alex knelt in front of him, hand holding him up. "Hey, you back with me?"</p>
<p>   Richie stared into Alex's face and said, "I think I just died, happy."</p>
<p>   Alex looked pleased and said, " Good thing that you're immortal then. Come on. Up on your feet."</p>
<p>   Richie reluctantly washed his cock and stood leaning contentedly on Alex while Alex brushed his teeth. Richie said, "We should give Cory his room back. I mean, if you want to sleep with me not with him tonight?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "It doesn't have to be an either or..."</p>
<p>   Richie said, "I know, but I don't want to share tonight. I don't really want to share you, Alex."</p>
<p>   Alex nodded and said, "Thank you, I feel a lot better about myself now. You are a special person, Richie. I hope if you live forever that you stay as you are now, so loving, so passionate."</p>
<p>   Richie grinned and said, "I'm passionate, huh? Did I make you feel that way too?'</p>
<p>   Alex nodded and said, "I felt like the most beautiful man on earth when I saw myself in your eyes."</p>
<p>   Richie straightened the bed because they had trashed it. It was a wonder that they hadn't fallen off it. Alex arrived back and said, "Cory's going dancing. He said to sleep here. He'll,uh, find someone. He always does."</p>
<p>   Richie meant to be romantic or what ever. He wasn't sure what the rules were about sleeping with another guy. Instead, Alex snuggled to him, laid his one arm across Richie's chest and said, "I'm tired. If I have nightmares, don't shake me or anything like that. I'm dangerous if I wake suddenly. Just talk to me nicely and I'll wake on my own or go back to sleep. 'kay?"</p>
<p>   "Fine," Richie replied, adjusting his arm. Alex was already out. His sleep slackened face resting in the hollow of Richie's shoulder. Richie's arm was going to be so dead in the morning. He felt a moist spot from the warm, wet breath and the slightly open mouth. Okay, so Alex drooled in his sleep a little. Richie remembered the part about small imperfections and decided he could bear that one. </p>
<p>   Richie reached for Alex and the bed was empty. He groaned and told his morning erection it was going to have to settle for a shower. He found Alex making breakfast. He was humming so Richie assumed that he felt reasonably content. Alex's humming was like a cat's purring and grew louder with the degree of his comfort. </p>
<p>   Richie wondered if a kiss was permissible. Apparently it was and almost led to charred breakfast except that Richie accidentally burnt himself on the burner and broke the mood. He soaked his fingers in cold water and let Alex watch them heal. Alex explained, "Cory hardly ever hurts himself so I haven't been able to watch this much."</p>
<p>   Richie assured, "Stick with me. Mac used to say he worried that I would cut my head off with my own sword."</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Bad idea, I like it right where it is."</p>
<p>   Cory showed up at noon. He glowed with satisfaction. Alex snickered and said, "How was he or she or it?"</p>
<p>   Cory's chest swelled like a rooster about to crow and he commented, "They, and they are so fuck blind that they will need a seeing eye dog for a week. I flirted with the girl and went out with the guy to fight only convinced him there were better ways to show his prowess."</p>
<p>   Alex admiringly said, "Only you, Cory. You're unique." </p>
<p>   Richie added, "Proving there is a God, not that I'm not totally in awe and all."</p>
<p>   Cory said, "Richie, my love, I have something momentous to show you."<br/> He bowed and kissed Alex's hand. "And you, sweet prince, you also."</p>
<p>   Hot damn, it had finally stopped raining. Richie hoped that didn't mean that his time had ended in Cory's Idylls. Cory said, "I know, you wonder what that golden orb is, loves. Tis the sun, no more radiant then your dear faces, but still a delight. Therefore, we should do something special."</p>
<p>   Which was riding Richie's Harley and Cory's Harley, a mammoth beast, down the freeway. Richie had the glory of bearing Alex behind him and he didn't mind what anyone thought about the way Alex held on and pressed close to him. He loved it. </p>
<p>   Cory's big surprise was a racetrack owned by a friend. Cory had the keys and they had the whole place to themselves. Alex gave it a try. He could still ride a bike, but the fast turns were beyond him. He gracefully yielded and sat drinking wine, watching the immortals take the hairpin curves. Richie won once, but after that Cory took him three times. </p>
<p>   Alex commiserated, "Richie, Cory's been riding these things since they were invented. He claims to have inspired the whole idea sometime after seeing the first bicycle. Not that I believe all his bull-shit."</p>
<p>   Cory said, "I'd be hurt if it were anyone else saying that, Alex. Now, yield up that bottle and yield me your lips to take the sting away."</p>
<p>   Full of food, face wind-burned and glowing with teasing kisses from both Alex and Cory; Richie was glad to be home. He and Alex opted for a shower while Cory collapsed for a nap. He had not slept much with his amorous couple to satisfy. </p>
<p>   Alex had Richie almost convinced to invite Cory to be with them. Richie thought he would let Alex tease just a little more before he gave into his fascinating lover. Richie lay on the couch with Alex astride him, telling him how good two lovers could be. Richie felt the brush of Alex's fingers on his fly and thought it might be a situation that Cory would have to come into later so to speak. Richie brought Alex's mouth down for a kiss. His kisses were like no others. They were heady, intoxicating, like breathing fire.</p>
<p>   Mid-moan and grappling hands, Alex was suddenly pulled away. Richie stared at a mad man. The guy's hair stood in every direction. His stubble- shadowed face was pale. His eyes were pouched deep and dark. The hazel intensity was set off by yellow, streaked by red. He wore clothes that reminded Richie of Duncan on days when he met with his broker or lawyer only these looked as if he slept in them for days. The man was dragging Alex away and Alex was going like a hypnotized bird to a serpent's jaws.</p>
<p>  Richie reached under the couch for his sword. This was a mortal, but Richie was just concerned with saving Alex. "Let him go!" Richie shouted as the man slammed Alex into the wall.</p>
<p>   Ignored, Richie snagged the man's shoulder and spun him around. He had a nose like Methos; only this one had been plainly broken, maybe more then once. This was Mulder and Richie almost hoped that the man would keep on making the wrong moves.   <br/>   <br/>     Richie put the edge of his sword to the tawny colored man's throat. The hazel eyes glittered defiantly and the man looked past him to Alex, and said, "Isn't he a bit young for you, Alex? Taken up pedophilia now?"</p>
<p>   Alex said, "Mulder, just relax. Why are you so angry? I haven't done anything except try to help you for ages. What's your problem?"</p>
<p>   "You're my problem, Alex. You wouldn't leave me alone. You had to keep calling me, seeing me, and leaving me notes, making me want you." Mulder's voice cracked and he got away from Richie in an unbelievably quick and ridiculously foolhardy movement. His momentum carried him into Alex and he crushed Richie's lover back against the wall, his mouth feeding off of Alex's.</p>
<p>   Alex didn't fight. His hand clutched the back of Mulder's head and they were sliding down toward the floor. Cory arrived into the room, sleepy eyed and tousled. He yawned and asked, "What's all the noise? Oh, Mulder..."</p>
<p>  Cory tapped Mulder on the shoulder, catching the amok pair before they hit the carpet. "Use my bedroom, dears." He patted Mulder's ass in a familiar way. </p>
<p>   The wild man blinked and pleaded, "Just Alex and I this time, Okay?"</p>
<p>    Cory grinned and bowed gracefully. Richie admired the round nakedness of the ass. It was just like Alex's after all. The bow was even more graceful than Duncan could manage. Richie tried to decide if he wanted to act the jilted lover and fight Mulder for Alex.</p>
<p>   Alex looked at him pleadingly and said, "Richie, I'm sorry. I love him."</p>
<p>   Mulder's face lit at that and he said, "You do?" He looked as if someone had just explained the secrets of the universe to him and handed him the gates of paradise. Mulder said, "I think that's the problem. I think just maybe..." The last word smothered in a kiss.</p>
<p>   Cory slipped his arm around Richie and let his robe fall as the door slammed to his bedroom. Cory explained, "Alex really does belong to that man, sad as it may be, and they are mortals, not like us."</p>
<p>   Cory's skin really was even smoother than Alex's. Maybe he didn't have what ever it was that made Richie long for Alex's love so desperately, but Richie remembered how much he had learned from Felicia and Kristen. He bet Cory knew more about his own sex then either woman could ever have understood. Cory waited and Richie asked nervously, "Do I still get to be on top?"</p>
<p>   Cory's eyes glittered and said, "When I'm done with you, you might not want to be...now, about Monte Carlo, what do you think? Want to meet Amanda there with me?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>   Monte Carlo, oh yes, Richie thought as he smoothed the lapel of his rented tuxedo. He swirled champagne in his glass and grinned as he saw Cory and Amanda struggling through the crowd. Cory was holding two drinks over his head, out of spill range, and was grinning, Amanda, dressed in spangles and little more, took the chance to pinch Cory's ass. She darted ahead to capture Richie's mouth first. Melt down, Richie thought, nothing could be better until Cory grabbed them both. Cory first kissed Richie; his kiss was hot, sweet, and made Richie's toes curl with memory and anticipation before Cory let him go to bestow the same astonishing attentions on Amanda. </p>
<p>   Richie wiggled as he felt two hands caress his ass. Cory stared into his face with mischief in his eyes and pressed both Amanda and him closer. Richie heard the noise increasing and felt a rush of excitement. He could hear counting in a dozen languages and then, as the three of them finished their champagne and Richie roared with everyone else, "Happy New Years."</p>
<p>   Cory collected Richie's kiss and Amanda's and he laughed.  He said, "Okay, that's it. I can think of better ways to wind up a celebration then hanging around here. Come on, beautiful, you too, Amanda..." And Amanda aimed her powerful hand across Cory's ready ass. </p>
<p>   Richie slid his arms through his lover's and they made their way through the crowd. Richie grinned, if he lived to be a thousand, he would never have a New Years like this again.</p>
<p>
<br/> The End</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td> A Sequel to "Under the Greenwood Tree" by Ursula and Demi-X<br/> WARNING: THIS IS SLASH NC-17 involving Richie Ryan, Cory Raines, Alex Krycek and Fox Mulder in different pairings. Do not read if any combination of the above offends you. <br/> DISCLAIMER and Additional Warning: Writing a disclaimer that says Panzer and Chris Carter created the characters means you understand that they really own the rights to the characters. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>